LONG LOST SECRETS FOUND
by anamousperson
Summary: It's the trio's last year at Hogwarts but there is something out of the ordinary. There is an English exchange student from Greece who has many hidden secrets, even from herself and Harry is sure he knows her from somewhere. But where?


The train rattled on, the scenery flying by in a blur as the dark sky expelled the heavy rain which slashed against the train windows. The lanterns glowed a dim orange as Harry Potter and his two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, entered the last empty carriage. The dim weather had them in no mood for talking; instead they sat there lost in their own thoughts, reminiscing the past six years. A knock on the carriage door pulled them from their thoughts, a tall blonde haired girl was standing in the doorway. She wore the Hogwarts uniform and looked to be around the age of 18, but they had never seen her before.

"Excuse me, I was wondering if I could sit with you, all the other seats are full"

Harry couldn't stop staring at her, something about her was so familiar. It was as if he had met her before, but he'd never seen her at Hogwarts.

"Sure, come in." Hermione's voice pulled Harry out of his trance.

"Thank you, my names Alexa" she replied as she sat down on the spare seat.

"I'm Hermione, this is Ron and that's Harry" Ron's cheeks turned a bright pink and Harry just smiled. Harry couldn't get over the familiarity of her, he knew her from somewhere, but where?

"So you're an exchange student? There's no record of there being any exchange students in Hogwarts a history, Where are you from?" asked Hermione interested in the new exchange student.

"I was born in England but I live in Greece. Professor Dumbledore said I would be the first ever exchange student at Hogwarts"

"So this was all planned before… before he died?" Hermione still struggled with Professor Dumbledore's death.

"Yea, I have my suspicions about when this was all planned. I have a feeling it had been planned form the day I arrived in Greece but I only heard about it two years ago."

"Why have you come from so far away, wouldn't there be a closer school then Hogwarts?" Ron finally got the courage to say something but still turned a shade of pink.

"Yes there is a closer school on a small Greek Island, it's called Ares after the war god. I don't know exactly why I'm here, Professor Dumbledore requested that I come, he seemed to think it a good idea."

How could he know her? He had never been to Greece before.

"Is there something wrong with me?" Alexa was asking Harry who was now staring at her.

"What?" once more jolted from his thoughts Harry didn't know what Alexa was talking about.

"You were staring at me, I thought there might be something wrong with me"

"Oh, right. No, there isn't anything wrong with you. How long have you lived in Greece?"

"I moved there when I was three"

He could have known here before she moved to Greece, but where from?

"Where did you used to live before you moved to Greece?" he had to find out why he recognized her and where from.

"I don't actually remember all I know is that I arrived in Greece when I was three"

"But don't your parents talk about when you lived in England?" He just had to know how he knew her, he couldn't explain why. At this question Alexa seemed to sadden a little and said in a small voice;

"My parents were killed when I was young and I've been in the care of the head mistress of Ares since I was three, so no they don't"

"Sorry" was all Harry could say, he knew the pain of having no parents.

Just then the compartment door slide open and in stepped a certain blonde haired Slytherin with his two bodyguards.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Ron sneered at Draco

"What's this, you've found another freak of nature to hangout with"

"Hay leave her alone, what did she ever do to you? You stupid git" Hermione was usually the one holding Harry and Ron back from attacking Draco, she rarely retaliated against him but he had no reason for being mean to Alexa.

"Ah yes… the filthy mudblood, I see that you've been made head prefect, make you feel special does i? Probably on that muggle-loving old fool's wishes."

At this something unexpected happened, Draco had flown backwards and been pinned against the wall, the fear in his eyes was so clear. Alexa was standing with her wand pointed straight at Draco's chest, her eyes had a blazing fire in them and here hair was billowing about as if there was a strong wind blowing around her.

"Don't you EVER insult Albus Dumbledore again and don't you dare call her a mud-blood, you scum. Now leave!" with that Draco fell to the floor with a large thud, Crabbe and Goyle had long since disappeared so Draco fled.

"Whoa, that was awesome!" exclaimed Ron, Hermione and Harry were too shocked to say anything.

"I…um…" Alexa wasn't sure what to say and there was a strong tension left in the compartment afterwards.

------------------

"Now when I call your name you will step up to the stool and put on the hat."

The sorting of the first years went as normal, Gryffindor received a number of new nervous students. However, when Professor McGonagall, the new head mistress of Hogwarts, started speaking again there was still one student left standing waiting to be sorted. This caused some muttering around the Great Hall.

"Now, quiet, we have a new student starting at this school, she is an exchange student from Ares in Greece." This caused quite uproar within the Great Hall, this was unheard of, an exchange student!

"Eh hem. Alexa Prebble will be in the seventh year and will be staying with us for the rest of the year. Will you please step up to the sorting hat and place it on your head to be sorted into a house." Professor McGonagall addressed this last part to Alexa.

As Alexa slowly walked to the stool the whole of the school's eyes were on her and there was still a considerable amount of muttering.

"What a wonderful mind, and the name suits you well, protector of mankind indeed" Alexa was shocked to find the hat talking , but not only that it began to read her mind. "But which house to sort you into? You are cunning like a Slytherin, courageous like a Gryffindor, Loyal like a Hufflepuff and quick witted like a Ravenclaw. You have the qualities of every house, this will be hard to sort you." The hat continued to read Alexa's mind but still inconclusive as to which house she should belong in. "You will do well in each and every house and you have no preference for the houses. But what is this you have secrets well hidden in the deepest parts of your mind, secrets hidden even from yourself." After twenty minutes of probing her mind the sorting hat came to a conclusion. "I can not sort you on your qualities so I will put you in the same house as your parents were in…GRYFFINDOR!" at this the Gryffindor table erupted in cheers and many other students were seen cheering simply because they could now eat.

Alexa didn't talk much through the feast, her mind was on something else, something the sorting hat had said. Her parents had gone to Hogwarts and had been in Gryffindor too. Alexa knew very little about her parents, she hadn't even known if they were muggles or magical folk, but now she knew and she was going to find out more.


End file.
